Drowning Lessons
by AeroKitty
Summary: A story of despair, rejection and being ignored. That and irony. Please read and review. Rated for swearing and a depressing theme


**(A/N: And this is my new one-shot. Has no meaning, I just wrote it when I was supposed to be researching for Ancient History but meh, what you going to do about it lol. Please read and review! Thanks!)**

I was drowning. At least that's what it felt like. I've actually felt like this for a while.

You tend to when people pass you, greet everyone around you and then completely ignore you.

I was sinking into a pool of self-pity. I went out partying every night and getting drunk sleeping with random chicks and then regretting it the second I woke up and saw them lying on my arm.

I was like this because of one woman. Her name is Hermione Granger and she is the love of my life…But I am not hers. She _belongs _to that damn fuckwit prick.

And what's even worse is that she doesn't regret it, that she is happy with him. That's what really shits me off.

She should be with me. I am the one who has loved her since I can remember. But I can't be with her

You might ask why. And I'll tell you, it's because she is my half-sister! Oh no one would ever have guessed it, but it's true.

I cannot hold her, kiss her, and comfort her, I am barely allowed near her!

I was forced to go to her wedding. That was the worst day of my life. Not only because she was marrying him, but also because I would lose her to him forever. And I had to be happy for her, which was the hardest part for me.

I had a bottle of vodka in my hand and I was thankful for that. Alcohol has been my refuge lately, that and going sailing to the spot where I used to take her before we found out about our relation to each other.

I think I'll actually go there now. I may be slightly drunk but I can still get there.

I walk outside my quaint little cottage that I rent during my holidays and down to the dock. I start to get into my boat but then remember it is too big to go under all the overhanging branches, so I jump into a little rowboat type thing that I have and start off.

Within 15 minutes I'm there. Life isn't really worth it I realize as I'm sitting there amongst all the little alligators and other dangerous animals. I take another long drink from the bottle of scotch I'd grabbed from the kitchen on my way out.

I get up to walk around the miniature island where we used to hang out together, but I slip and stumble a little bit because of the slipperiness of the rock and my drunkenness. I start walking but after a couple of steps I slip again and just give up

Life will never be any better for me. Not now that Hermione married Draco and left me her poor little half-brother Harry Potter. I finish the bottle of scotch and throw it into the water. Big mistake. I am practically lying in the water with alligators.

They start walking up the rock towards me and I just lay there. Death is better for me. One of the alligators clamps onto my foot with its jaws and I gasp and squeeze my eyes shut from the pain. It slowly drags me into the water. It drags me under and just holds me for a while.

Its then that I realize I'm getting dizzy and I can't keep my eyes open. Huh guess I really am drowning. Fuck the irony of it all. Fuck Hermione, she can go to hell. Fuck Ron Weasley for trying to kill Draco so I could be with her. Fuck my dad for cheating on my mother with that woman. And fuck Draco Malfoy for taking my sister away from me.

I drift towards the top of the lake but it's too late. I can hear the screams and shouts faintly, but they have about 5 seconds to get to me before eternal sleep does. My best bet is that they are going to be a little bit late.

Goodbye Hermione, I'll always love you even if you never love me in return.

**(A/N: That was a completely random one-shot that I wrote for the sake of it. I want to thank V.C Andrews for being the most wonderful writer and inspiring me to write this story. If you haven't read any of her stories, you definitely should. Please review my story and tell me what you think of it. Thanks!)**


End file.
